


And in the night we'll wish this never ends

by BurnInFlames



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnInFlames/pseuds/BurnInFlames
Summary: Ian breaks up with Mickey over his Bipolar disorder. After a month without Ian and giving him space along with missing his best friend and boyfriend Mickey decides to tell Ian he thinks his reasons for breaking up is bullshit because he wants Ian and he doesn't care about anything else.





	And in the night we'll wish this never ends

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Blink 182 'I miss you' and it gave me the idea for this story, the title is also a line in the song and it made me think of these two so I wrote it and I was going to make this a multi chapter but I preferred it as a one shot. The song is on youtube if you feel like listening to it before or after reading this story.
> 
> The break up in this story is not following canon so Sammi and Terry don't exist in this story or in any story I write.

Ever since Ian broke up with him Mickey just missed Ian a lot and he thought Ian's reasons were pure bullshit even though he understood Ian's reasons for their break up. As he sat on the steps outside his front door in the cold dry sunny afternoon smoking a cigarette while watching the world go by his thoughts drifted to Ian like they always did when he was alone.

It had been a month since he had seen Ian and he really wanted to go round to Ian's house and talk to him again and tell his boyfriend he was talking shit that day when they broke up. Mickey didnt really believe Ian and as much as he wanted to talk to Ian he decided to give Ian space knowing that he had a lot to deal with despite the fact he hated that when shit got real Ian's first instinct was to run far away.

He knew Ian only broke up with him because he thought he shouldn't have to deal with a bipolar person that would need to be on medications for the rest of their life. Mickey tried to tell Ian he didnt care about any that all because he was in for all of that because he loved Ian and always would and he also wanted no one else. Despite Ian telling him he should far way from him Mickey didnt want to run and he didnt want to let Ian run either and he wanted to tell Ian that before he realized maybe he should give Ian space for a while.

Mickey let out a sigh and stubbed out the finished cigarette on the step of the porch before throwing it into the grass deciding he had enough of this shit with Ian. He decided had given Ian enough space so he was going to talk to Ian once and for all. As he stared down at his feet he decided he was going to make Ian listen to him and make him realize that they didnt have to break up because he wanted to be with Ian no matter what the hell happened in the future.

He was also going to tell Ian if they wanted to stay broken up then could they at least be friends. Mickey just hated that Ian was willing to throw away everything they fought for such as their relationship. He hated that Ian never gave him a choice in the break up and he was determined to make Ian see that he didnt care about Ian being bipolar. He rubbed his face with his hand letting out a tense sigh hoping that Ian wouldn't walk away from him like he did that day Ian decided to end their relationship.

He hated that Ian didnt give him a chance to talk and didnt give him a choice in the matter and he hoped that Ian would let him talk this time. The only thing was he didnt know where to start or what to say to Ian and he just hoped his asshole siblings wouldn't be at the house. Mickey really hated them because they only cared about themselves and never gave a shit about Ian only when it affected their own lives. Before he could talk himself out of it Mickey decided he was going to the toilet and then going over to Ian's house.

He was about to stand up when heard footsteps and looked up not able to hide the surprise from his face whispering "Ian" softly. Ian was standing halfway down the footpath but close enough to talk to Mickey. Mickey wiped his face with hand not really sure if Ian was really standing in front of him looking like that shy kid he knew back a few years ago when they first started things up between them at the dugouts.

Ian had his hands buried in the pockets of his coat and looked up from the ground with a shy look on his face whispering "hey" softly. Mickey silently looked at Ian wanting to run to him but he knew how easily spooked Ian was so he stayed sitting on the step not caring to admit "you look good" knowing it wasnt a lie because he thought Ian always looked good. Ian softly smiled but it gone as quick as it were there when he replied "so do you" softly.

Mickey anxiously bit his lip while softly laughing as he looked at the ground before looking up at Ian admitting with full honesty in his voice "I missed you" firmly not adding a lot too. Ian slightly shook his head in agreement and hating the awkwardness that was his own fault for breaking up with his boyfriend over something stupid. Ian looked up at Mickey replying "me too" softly and he didnt hide the regret in his voice.

Mickey felt like saying good enough for you but he could never be cruel to Ian so instead admitted "was going to come talk to you" softly. Ian stepped a little closer to Mickey not hiding his surprise as he looked at his best friend with sadness on his face asking "you were" curiously. Mickey nodded and grumbled "yeah because I think this break up is stupid" firmly but there was a hint of anger there too.

Mickey rolled his eyes at himself thinking there goes that whole not telling Ian that part of information. Ian kind of flinched and he looked at the ground again before looking off to the side of the house letting out a tense sigh knowing that he fucked everything up and it was his fault too. Ian looked back at Mickey not hiding the regret from his face mumbling "I'm sorry for fucking things up" firmly.

Mickey frowned a little but he knew he could never stay mad at Ian and it really did look like Ian meant it too. Mickey deciding he wasn't sitting out in the cold any longer so he stood up "I'm going inside since its freezing out here, you coming" before he turned and disappeared into the house and left the door open too. Ian faltered a little before he following Mickey into the warm house and shut the door behind him before he sat down on the sofa thinking he should have done this weeks ago.

It wasn't long before Mickey sat beside him quipping "relax Ian, I'm not going to fight with you" since he noticed how tense Ian looked since he arrived on his doorstep. Ian nodded as he looked at Mickey hesitantly forcing out "this whole thing is stupid" softly. Mickey softly laughed "just fucking told you that" lightly. Ian softly laughed as they fell into a comfortable silence while Mickey looked at Ian who was looking at the rolled joints that were sitting on the table that was in front of the sofa.

Mickey rubbed his face with hand and decided to start this conversation "I was going to come over to tell you this break up is stupid and its not what I want but if you want to be friends that's okay too" firmly. Ian wiped his face with his hand and leaned his head back against the back of the sofa to look at the ceiling replying "I thought I was doing the right thing, that you didnt need my shit bringing you down, needed to be on my own for a while" softly.

Mickey looked over Ian's face hating the look of turmoil on Ian's expression and in his voice as he asked "and now" curiously. Ian shook his head before looking at Mickey admitting "you're my best friend and I need you" softly before whispering "cant do this shit without you" softly not adding the last few weeks were the worst. There was a silence before Ian added "what I said that day about how you don't need my shit bringing you down was bullshit, I know you wouldn't stay if you didnt want to" softly.

Mickey softly laughed "fucking right I wouldn't" firmly. Ian laughed and groaned in frustration "missed you so much and I'm an idiot for not seeing it" softly. Micky nodded in agreement asking "so why the fuck did you want to break up anyway" lightly and he hoped Ian didnt notice the hurt in his voice. Ian did notice but didnt comment on it and he just hated himself for making Mickey feel that way.

Ian looked at Mickey and decided to be honest "just lost myself for a while, thought you deserved better than me, hated that I was hurting you all the time since I didnt want to be on meds and shit and trying to deal everything too" softly. Mickey looked over Ian's face and stopped himself from reaching out to Ian with his hand while replying "you're not hurting me" but he didnt add I just hate seeing you hurt yourself all the time.

Ian nodded before he looked down at the floor almost whispering "I just don't want to put you through what Monica put us all through" softly. Mickey looked over Ian's face replying "you're not and the rest of your family can go fuck off, they don't know me or you they don't give a shit about you unless it directly affects their fucking lives" firmly and there was anger in his voice too.

Ian softly laughed knowing all of that was very true because his family always ignored him until it suited them and Mickey was also just plain mean to anyone else that wasn't him and Ian didnt really care about that at all. Ian groaned in frustration while he rubbed his face with his hands and Mickey wanted to ask if Ian was on medications but he decided to say nothing at all.

What he did say was "I'll back off on meds shit, I know I was a bit much but I give a shit about you even if you don't and your fucking family don't either" firmly not adding I worry about you a lot but something told him Ian didnt need him worrying about him at all. Ian looked over at him with a sad smile on his face "I know" softly not adding that he hated it took him so long to see that fact.

Another less tense silence fell before Ian forced out "I'm on them, the meds I mean, still adjusting to them so its why I haven't been round sooner, mostly been sleeping and shit" softly. Mickey didnt hide his surprise as he looked at Ian "you okay" curiously. Ian looked down at the floor while nodding his head mumbling "think so or will be when I get the dosage right" softly not adding I don't really know anymore.

Mickey looked over Ian's face noticing Ian didnt really want to talk about it anymore and he could see Ian closing himself off from him which he hated a lot. Mickey decided to change the conversations lightly hit Ian's arm with his hand "you want to hang out for a while" curiously while hoping please say yes and internally hit himself for being so lame. Ian wasn't surprised at how relaxed he felt around Mickey since he came here and looked up at him "sure" softly and he felt relieved that Mickey knew when he felt uncomfortable.

Mickey grinned and bit his lip to hide it as he grabbed the remote off the table and switched on the TV feeling glad that he had his best friend back. Ian noticed Mickey's grin and softly laughed to himself while letting out a sigh of relief that at least they were still friends. Ian wasn't sure about the rest of it at all because he didnt know if they were still in a relationship but he knew that right now he just needed his best friend.

His thoughts were too jumbled up and he felt too much confusion about himself since he didnt know who he was anymore. They only thing he knew was that he needed Mickey too much to cut him out of his life completely. Mickey was the only person in his life that was still treating him like a normal person and being friends with Mickey was just what he needed right now.

Everything else could wait so he just quietly moved closer to Mickey on the sofa as they watched some TV in the afternoon. Mickey noticed Ian was sitting right up against him with their sides pressed together and he looked at Ian while thinking he was glad Ian came back. He just hoped that Ian would stay this time since he got tell Ian what he wanted to say back then but never got the chance to on the day they broke up.

His fears were put to rest when Ian lightly nudged him with elbow and when Mickey looked at him he saw Ian looking a little hesitant on the sofa. Mickey hated the way Ian was staring at him so defensively scoffed "the fuck you looking at" but not as much anger in his voice as he would have liked but then he could never be mad at Ian for too long. Ian looked down at the floor not wanting to see the disappointment on Mickey's face before forcing out in small whisper "you think we can just be friends for now, I just need that right now, need my best friend" before falling silent and he was just rambling too.

Mickey tried to hide his disappointment because he wanted his boyfriend back but seeing Ian looking so lost and broken in front him he decided to put what Ian needed first. Mickey lightly elbowed Ian in the ribs and when Ian looked at him with a small grin as he told him "yeah whatever you need" firmly. Ian just felt relieved as he looked at his best friend mumbling "got to deal with my stupid shit first" lightly.

Mickey softly laughed while he looked fondly at Ian as the awkwardness passed replying "I'm not going anywhere but you should know I want us together" firmly and kind of hated he admitted to that but he knew it was true. Ian slightly nodded as he looked at his friend shyly admitting "me too but I just need this more right now, you know" softly. Mickey grinned at Ian "I know, just giving you shit" before laughing to himself while hating that he said that to Ian.

Ian really didnt give a shit and laughed "whatever" lightly. As they fell into a comfortable silence and went back to watching TV Ian just felt relieved that they had moved past everything over the last month. When he came over here earlier he was not expecting this but then he knew he shouldn't have been surprised since Mickey always did the opposite to what he expected would happen between them in the past. Ian knew he loved Mickey so much but right now he was just too afraid of everything especially himself and his disorder which just made him feel like he lost his whole life and who he was a person.

* * *

 

After that day Ian did stay and he never left the house which Mickey had no complaints about it at all. The only time Ian did leave was to go back to his family home to get his meds and some more clothes to join the rest of his clothes that were already in Mickey's bedroom. For the first few days there was some tension and they fought and argued and finally cleared the air between them over everything.

Mickey knew he probably was an idiot for letting Ian back in so quickly but he didnt care because he had Ian back and that was all he cared about right now since Ian was his best friend. The only thing he hated about it was that they were still in best friend territory and he only agreed to it because Ian told him his reasons and Mickey just hated he hadn't told Ian he still loved him so much.

He saw every day how much Ian was trying so hard to get his life together by taking his meds and going to therapy and it just made him love Ian even more despite how he much he saw Ian struggled with his disorder. He also didnt hesitate when Ian asked him to go with him to therapy and put his name down as his emergency contact. It had been three whole months of best friend territory and it didnt help that they still shared the same bed because Mickey loved waking up engulfed in Ian.

On those mornings he wondered why the hell were they still best friends when it was so obvious that they were more than best friends. He knew it especially when he would feel Ian tighten his arms around his waist and bury his nose in the back of his hair before he would softly kiss the back of his neck thinking he was still asleep. What Ian didnt know was that Mickey wasn't asleep and he didnt know that Mickey wanted nothing more than to turn around kiss Ian and much more than that too until they didnt know themselves anymore in the privacy of their own bedroom.

But Mickey didnt want to ruin the moment by turning around to let Ian know he was awake as he was afraid Ian would back off again and he didnt want that because he missed these moments with Ian and he didnt care because he would take anything at all with Ian. They also still flirted like they used to before they broke up and teased each other mercilessly.

It also didnt help that Ian was always leaning against him when they watched movies or had his arm around his shoulders when they went to a gay bar on the north side for a night out together. It took a while but Ian eventually persuaded him to leave his comfort zone and Mickey always enjoyed their nights out together with just the two of them alone.

But sometimes Mickey really hated Ian especially when he would make really lame jokes and puns that Mickey would try and fail not laugh at because Ian would make him laugh. He hated Ian when he draped himself over him when they were sitting on their sofa watching TV and sharing some weed and beer. Actually he loved that bit and he loved that Ian finally copped on to that and also considered it their house too.

Mickey was lying to himself knowing there was nothing at all he hated about Ian even if Ian pissed him off at times. He loved everything about Ian right down to his stubbornness and inability to take no as an answer. But he just wished Ian would wake up and realize he wanted his boyfriend back like three months ago. He really didnt get how Ian always missed the way he longingly looked at him sometimes because he wasn't hiding that he was still in love with his best friend.

Ian was the reason why he was just about getting used to being in a gay bar like right now on a busy Saturday night. He was sitting one of the booths along the wall in the corner of the dimly lit room drinking a beer when he felt Ian sit down beside him with a tray of two beer bottles along with a few shots on the table. Mickey stared at the drinks with a frown on his face muttering "fucking hell Ian, did you buy the fucking bar" not hiding his disbelief.

Ian softly laughed as he put his arm around Mickey's shoulders and sat right up against him so there was no space between them in the seat. Mickey silently looked at Ian thinking that was another thing he loved about Ian. He loved that Ian had no concept of personal space between them and he just loved the smell of Ian and his warm body heat washing over him right now as they sat side by side.

It was why he didnt push Ian away and he really hated that Ian never picked up on the way he felt about him too. Ian looked at Mickey with a soft smile on his face as he pulled himself closer to his best friend and handed Mickey a shot glass filled with some weird looking colored alcohol. Ian used his other hand that was resting across Mickey's shoulders to rub his chest replying "they're not all for me, they're for both of us, I got you a beer and mine is non alcoholic" lightly not missing the way Mickey leaned against him and melted into his touch but he didnt comment on it at all.

Mickey frowned while sarcastically scoffing "and the shots of fucking poison, talk about bad fucking decisions" firmly. Ian softly laughed as he looked over Mickey's face admitting "two for you and two for me since I'm a lightweight now" lightly. Mickey rubbed his face with his hand before looking at Ian with a raised eyebrow "you trying to get me drunk" curiously knowing he didnt care at all that Ian was trying to get him drunk.

He knew he was right when Ian looked sheepish before shyly admitting "so what if I am, I just wanted to repay you for being there for me over the last few months, I was shitty to you and you still let me come back home" softly. Mickey faltered and his expression softened as he looked at Ian "cant stay mad at you for long" lightly. Ian softly laughed knowing that was true before he picked up one of the shot glasses and drank it before putting the glass back on the table as they fell into an easy silence.

Mickey blankly stared at Ian looking more confused by the second as he wondered where that came from before he picked up the glass and tossed it back trying not to throw up at the horrible taste muttering "what the fuck was that" as he put the glass back down. Ian softly laughed "I dont know but it was two for one so I just got four of them" softly before he picked up the second glass and drank it swallowing down the horrible bitter taste in his mouth.

Mickey slouched a little in his seat and burrowed closer to Ian's side who just tightened his arm around him while he fiddled with his phone in his other hand. Mickey went back to drinking the bottle off beer that Ian just bought when he saw Ian on his phone. He rested his head against Ian's and looked down and groaned with irritation asking "are you on fucking grindr again, you're in a fucking gay bar; the fuck you need that shit for" lightly.

Ever since they had decided to be friends they both indulged in no strings attached sex and it was something the both gave each other shit over a lot. Ian softly laughed and lightly shoved Mickey with his body replying "its not like anyone knows since I have my location turned off and besides there's no hot guys here tonight that I'm interested in" lightly. Ian didnt add that the only person he was interested in and thought was hot was sitting right beside him but they were both in friend zone territory.

Mickey scoffed as he drank his beer mumbling in a whisper "you're the only hot one here" lightly and he slightly grimaced at what he just admitted but then he didnt care because it was the truth. Ian heard it and looked at Mickey with surprise on his face as he slightly blushed at the compliment replying "yeah same about you" lightly. Mickey rolled his eyes and drank his beer to hide the grin on his face while he rested his other hand on Ian's thigh and lightly squeezing it and hating that Ian was still looking at him too.

When he felt Ian leave a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek he elbowed Ian in the ribs muttering "fuck off" lightly before laughing to himself and drinking the last shot of alcohol that was on the table. They fell into easy conversation before heading home for the night a few hours later with their arms around each other.

* * *

 

The next morning Mickey woke up in his bed with Ian wrapped around him from behind and Mickey moved closer back into to Ian's warm body taking comfort in the way Ian tightened his arms around him in their bed. Mickey could feel every inch of Ian pressed right up against him from head to toe and he would never admit it but he loved Ian's body heat washing over him making him feel warm and safe under the covers.

It made him never want to leave their bed as he silently stared at the door of their room while vaguely feeling Ian's hand pressed against his chest. He realized he couldn't lie to himself or Ian anymore and he knew Ian was awake so he decided he was going to tell Ian the truth once and for all. He knew this could all go wrong and that Ian may still want to be just friends but Mickey didnt want that anymore and he just hoped Ian felt the same way too.

He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around Ian while noticing the surprised look on Ian's face and he knew for sure Ian thought he was still asleep. Mickey looked over Ian's face as he softly laughed "don't look so surprised, I know you've been doing that for ages" lightly. Ian looked a little sheepish and faltered a little as he looked downwards mumbling "sorry" softly.

Mickey just about heard it replying "don't be, I'm not" firmly. Ian looked up at him with a frown asking "you knew" curiously. Mickey bit down a grin slightly nodding his head as he stared at Ian wondering how was Ian so clueless at times "course I fucking did" lightly, Mickey pulled Ian closer to him so their chests were pressed up against each other and he pushed his leg between Ian's while rubbing his hand between Ian's shoulder blades.

Ian softly laughed feeling slightly embarrassed as he rested their foreheads together "you weren't supposed to" lightly hating that he was caught. Mickey noticed Ian's embarrassment and lightly shoved Ian with his body "got that I wasn't" lightly. They fell into a comfortable silence and Mickey took Ian wrapping his arms around his own body as a good sign that Ian wasn't going to run away.

Mickey was tired of holding back and decided to just admit it and looked at Ian who was looking downwards as he whispered with sadness "fuck I miss you" softly. Ian looked up at him with a mix of surprise and confusion knowing he felt the same way admitting "me too" softly not adding you don't know how much I missed you. Mickey rested his hand on the side of Ian's head and he didnt look away from him not caring to admit "I love you, never stopped" firmly.

Ian slightly faltered and it showed on his expression shyly asking "really" softly. Mickey slightly grinned "fucking really" lightly. Another silence fell before Ian shyly admitted "me too, just thought you didnt want me back, was waiting for you to say something" lightly. Mickey felt annoyed thinking he should have known Ian wouldn't push the issue at all and leave it to him to say something to Ian.

Mickey moved his hand back under the covers and rested it on Ian's ribs taking comfort in Ian's warm skin under his hand while admitting "same here, was waiting for you to say something" lightly but the annoyance was there in his voice. They silently looked at each other before laughing at their stupidity and when they fell silent Mickey didnt look away from Ian admitting "I would have taken you back that day you came back here, I only agreed to be friends because its what you wanted, its why I never said anything sooner" firmly.

Ian nodded knowing that was very true "I know" lightly but he hated himself for it too. Mickey really wanted to kiss Ian because he missed him so much and it was something he still thought of a lot and he also wanted Ian back so much so hesitantly asked "what do you want" firmly. Ian looked at him with a small grin on his face that showed in his eyes whispering "I want you, I want us to be what we were before we broke up, this whole friends thing was a stupid idea even if it was what I needed at the time" lightly.

Mickey softly laughed as he mocked "good and yeah you do have stupid ideas" before he decided to kiss his boyfriend. When Ian kissed him back it wasn't long turning intense and Mickey missed Ian a lot more than he thought he did but they were back together now and he didnt really care about the rest anymore. Ian stopped kissing him and leaned back and almost laughed at way Mickey followed him so he teased "miss me" lightly.

Mickey glared at Ian "fuck you is what you missed" firmly but there wasn't much anger there as Mickey just laughed at Ian. Ian softly laughed shyly admitting "I missed it too" lightly not hiding the self loathing from his voice. Mickey wasn't having it and lightly gripped Ian's hip with his fingers and didnt look away from him replying "don't regret it, you did what you needed to do, it worked out okay didnt it" firmly.

Ian finally looked at him knowing it was true replying "yeah" softly. Mickey slightly shrugged his shoulder deciding to be honest as he looked at Ian "I liked what we had over the last few months, you're my best friend too you know" firmly. Ian slightly grinned "yeah same here" softly. They fell into a silence as Ian lightly rubbed his hand along Mickey's ribs and looked at him "I love you so much" not adding probably wouldn't be here without you.

Mickey picked up on what Ian didnt say "always going to be here you know" firmly. Ian just felt sadness and regret over everything as he buried himself closer into his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him feeling nothing but regret. Mickey noticed it and pulled Ian closer to him feeling his own sense of relief that everything worked out and they were now back in a relationship.

As he kissed Ian again and things became more intimate in the privacy of their own room Mickey really didnt regret the last few months not if it led to what they had right now in this moment in time. Right now as Ian kissed him until he was out of breath he didnt want right now to ever end as he had a feeling life with Ian would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant promise another chapter but if it happens then it happens. I would prefer if it happened naturally then force another chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I know the ending was a bit cheesy but i've read worse.


End file.
